


gold earrings

by sepsis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS!!, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Earrings, Freeform, Height Differences, Hypnotism, Innocence, Jewelry, Large Cock, Lies, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Scratching, Self-Doubt, Sexual Abuse, Shame, Size Difference, Spells & Enchantments, Tattoos, dom jade, sub Kalim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsis/pseuds/sepsis
Summary: Jade decides to keep Kalim under "Shock the Heart" a little longer than he's supposed to.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	gold earrings

**Author's Note:**

> u know that scene in chapter 4-25 where jade uses shock the heart on kalim. yeah

“So this winter training camp,” Jade Leech pressed, “was _not_ your idea?”  
Kalim Al-Asim looked down at his feet, an unsure expression overcoming his usually happy features. “Oh, it was… I think…”  
Jade smiled, for the naive dorm head’s hesitant answer did nothing but give credence to Azul’s theory; that Kalim had been manipulated using magic. “You do not sound very confident…” Jade noted aloud. Kalim kept his eyes on his shoes, and said nothing, while the air around them grew evermore heavier.

 _Ah,_ Jade thought, as he watched the generally merry Kalim hold the silence. _Though the chances of success are not high, it seems as though I must resort to my secret technique to gain any information._ _  
_  
“Oh!” Jade suddenly gasped, a hand flying to cover his right eye. Kalim’s head snapped up, and he peered at Jade through wide eyes while asking, “Is something wrong?”  
“Forgive me, I felt a sharp sting in my eye just now… ” Jade mumbled, still feigning pain. “Would you mind taking a look?”  
“Of course!” Kalim said, stepping closer, and squinting at Jade’s face as the Octavinelle resident removed his hand from his eye. “Hmmm… could you bend down a little? Which eye was it?”  
“It was my left,” Jade answered, lowering himself as he opened both eyes, though the golden one glowed much brighter than it had before. Kalim gazed deep into the eye, the unusual colour pulling him in as Jade murmured, “Yes, look into my left eye… _There is no need to be afraid, for I am here to help you…_ Shock the Heart!”  
“H-Huh…?” Kalim said in a faltering voice, as the force of continuous, invisible waves had begun washing over him, each wave flushing more and more of his consciousness away, until he stood wordlessly in place, the only sound coming from the scuffle of his sandals as he slightly swayed.  
“You must answer all of my questions honestly,” Jade ordered. “Do you know someone at this school who can use hypnosis magic?”  
“I do,” Kalim answered blankly.  
A grin stretched across Jade’s face. The plan had succeeded. “And their name…?”  
“I… cannot say.”  
Jade’s expression turned from smug to taken aback. “Eh?”  
“A long time ago, I had promised them that under no circumstances would I reveal their identity,” Kamil explained in his robotic voice.  
 _Then I’ve hit a dead end,_ Jade thought. _I should end_ Shock the Heart. _  
_Though, when Jade opened his mouth to utter the words, he found himself quiet, and staring at Kalim’s wide, ruby eyes in interest.  
  
Jade’s magic was designed so that he would only be able to use it a single time upon an individual. Thus, after he broke the curse on Kalim, he would never have an opportunity like it ever again. Something about that fact did not settle trimly with Jade.  
With his spell, Jade could not order Kalim around, he could only force him to tell the truth in response to a question, and with any sentence that was not stated as a question, the spell would come to an end. Though this was a slight hindrance, if he was simply able to refrain from saying anything, he would be able to keep Kalim in this passive, zombified state.  
  
 _Well,_ Jade thought, tugging his bow away from his neck and letting it fall loosely upon his chest. _I suppose t_ _his is all I need, anyways.  
_ Jade tossed a glance towards the entrance, which had been left slightly ajar. Regardless, this was not an issue, for if anyone were to enter, the two would be hidden behind the various mountains of gold that this room had been filled with.  
So with that reassurance in mind, Jade shrugged off his coat and his scarf, leaving him with just his lavender dress shirt, and a lot more flexibility. Jade took hold of Kalim’s shoulders, and steered him towards a covert corner, where the latter stumbled to without complaint.  
Jade tugged Kalim’s long vest off his shoulders, and let it fall in a heap onto the ground, where he then gently positioned Kalim on top of. Jade worked patiently through the layers and layers of ornate clothing, starting with the bejeweled headdress, and ending with the removal of Kalim’s parachute pants. Throughout all this, the dazed Kalim was as calm as his aggressor.  
When all that was left on Kalim was his expensive jewelry and his undershirt, Jade finally began attending to himself, fidgeting with the fly of his pants until he was able to unsheathe his cock. However, even when he lowered himself to Kalim’s level, he was simply too large to reach the shorter man beneath him. He chuckled to himself at this realization, and slid his hands under Kalim’s lower back, so that he could lift his hips towards his pelvic region. Jade physically bent Kalim’s knees around his waist, so that the dorm head would be able to hold on, though the twin kept a sure hand gripped on his small waist.  
  
The lack of a lubricant made entering Kalim difficult, so Jade was sure to push himself in steadily, and slowly. Even in his trance, Kalim’s face tensened, and a soft gasp escaped his lips.  
Jade took this as his cue to continue, and he unbuttoned his top, making it easier to twist his torso in a way that would ensure he would have his cock buried into Kalim.  
Jade had not noticed, but he had dug his nails into Kalim’s hips to guarantee that no amount of jerking or squirming would loosen his clutch. Consequently, this drew small droplets of blood, to which Jade paid no mind.  
What had been muted gasps from Kalim, now became uneven breathing, interjected with the occasional sharp cry.  
Kalim was so incredibly small and tight, that pushing in and out of him caused the toned muscles on Jade’s stomach to tauten and flex with sheer effort. Jade panted heavily, and bit his lip to keep from accidentally cursing, or else Kalim would return to a reality that had been very different from the one he had left.  
Despite this fact, Jade found remaining silent to become exceedingly difficult, as every thrust was accompanied by the jingle of gold, and Kalim’s drowsy whines. Kalim ad begun to kick his legs every so often, causing the pearl-coloured tattoos on his thighs to dance alongside the muscle spasms. Although Jade was allured by this, Kalim’s thrashing would interfere with the steady pace that Jade had been keeping up. To solve this, Jade simply removed Kalim’s legs from around his waist, and hooked them onto his broad shoulders instead. This position offered a clearer view for Jade, though the pressure it put on Kalim’s upper back caused him to tremble endlessly.  
  
Everytime Jade pushed his oversized cock fully into Kalim, it would press against Kalim’s slender stomach, displaying a clear outline of the dick embedded within him. Jade absentmindedly pushed against this outline, causing Kalim to flinch and shriek, bringing moments of consciousness to clear his eyes before he succumbed again.  
Jade watched the way Kalim's earrings shifted and reflected the bright lights, making it seem as though the earrings would glow for a moment. He watched until he could hold back no longer, and he bent forwards to bring himself closer to the jewelry, forcing Kalim to twist with him until his knees were nearly touching his shoulders. The taller man brought his lips to Kalim’s ear, and took the gold earring into his mouth, sucking on it while he slowly made his way to the top of the jewelry, where it was attached to Kalim's warm skin.  
Kalim shivered subconsciously as Jade’s warm breath tickled the cuff of his ear, and with difficulty, he raised hands to push feebly against the Octavinelle resident’s chest.  
“You have been so good, haven’t you?” Jade breathed, making certain to talk in questions.  
“I-I’m not sure what you mean…” Kalim responded automatically, though his hitched breath made it seem as though he had answered without the influence of the unique magic.  
Jade smiled at the innocence of his response. “What is it that Floyd has nicknamed you? _‘Baby otter?’_ It’s very fitting, isn’t it?”  
“I d-don’t know...” Kalim hiccuped, as Jade laughed and straightened his back again, continuing to pound into Kalim at a faster rate than before.  
Kalim arched his back and whimpered, and even his tranquilized eyes had begun to show more and more emotion. Blood had begun to trickle from inbetween his legs, temporarily tainting the floral tattoos on his thighs and hips.  
  
Jade felt his stomach tighten and his legs go weak, and he knew it was his cue to slow down. He let a shudder run up his spine, before drunkenly groaning, _“I’m… going to come in you!”_ _  
_Jade’s hot seed suddenly began to fill Kalim, and at the same time, the fogginess had instantly cleared up from Kalim’s eyes, though all Kalim could do was recoil and let out a wail of shock from the sudden onslaught of pain that had wracked his body.  
Jade remained hunched over Kalim, twitching minutely as his cock emptied into the smaller boy. Kalim’s watery eyes gazed at Jade in bewilderment, as he tried desperately to piece his situation together. In the end, all he could manage to stammer out was a frail, _“w-what…?”_  
  
Jade stayed crouched over Kalim for a moment longer, catching his breath before he raised his head and flashed a serene smile at the startled boy. “Well, I simply went along with what you requested, Kalim.”  
“Wh-What I requested?” Kalim echoed.  
“Why, do you not recall? You asked me to take care of you here… and who am I to deny royalty,” Jade lied through a sharp-toothed grin.  
Kalim’s face flushed a shade of pink so deep, it made his silver hair seem chalk white. “I-I did?” he asked, his voice betraying his rue.  
Jade nodded, and pulled out of Kalim with a squelch. Kalim yelped in pain, then shakily pushed himself onto his knees, pulling the long vest he sat upon over his bare lap as a cover.  
 _I can’t believe I made Jade do that,_ Kalim thought, unable to meet Jade’s eyes in shame. _I really spaced out again…?_ _  
__  
_“Well,” Jade cut through Kalim’s internal monologue, while he gathered his coat and scarf. “Do not worry about this, Kalim. I’ll be off to bed. Thank you for showing me around this vault!”  
Kalim watched as Jade made his way to the door, and mumbled after him, “a-anytime…”  
  
Jade shut the door behind him, and quickly regained his composure as he straightened his garments.  
“That was certainly worth it,” he remarked, and strode down the halls with a satisfied simper upon his face.


End file.
